sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
HEROES Squad
The HEROES Squad is a group created by a small section of GUN that recruits young people of Mobius that have shown off impressive powers that have been used for the greater good. This page was made by ApolloFlare, please ask to have an entry in this character group in the comments if you weren't asked to join. The HEROES Project December 1st, XXXX. this was a time of panic for the people of the United Federation. Corrupt GUN troops, various super-villians, and a massive increase of crime spreads all across the continent. The problems didnt stop there all across the world there have been attacks from various menicing threats such as, Cipher, Black Arm Remnants, etc. Byron Biggston, the head of the Coastal GUN Forces is tasked to put together a network, a team, of people that are able to be on call as where nomral GUN forces cannot. Byron who had done his reasearch on a Mobian dog by the name of Markus recruited him after his training was comlete as a normal person, and soon as a HERO. Now Markus who has made the ties between GUN and his (and Byron's) project separate. Markus now goes from place to place trying to find people to join the now renamed HEROES Squad. HEROES HQ Star Island Located on an island near Soleana, there lies HEROES Island. This Island is made out of 5 triangles to form a star, in the center lies a pentagon with a building. This is the HQ where the HEROES live. It also comes with a training room, kitchen, observertory, large bedrooms, and has security features to prevent anyone from taking it over. The Kingdom of Soleana supplies the group with food and other supplies every month if no member manages to buy any for the base. Emerald Tip The northern tip of the island that has been untouched. It's full of lush green plants and is also home to the Star Reef where non lethal fish and aquatic Mobians dwell. This place is a nice setting for just about everything. Ruby Tip The north-eastern tip of the island that houses a volcano. Inside of it is the start of the tunnel system that leads to small bases across the world. If the volcano were to erupt (which it wont because its dormant) the tunnels will be closed and the tip would break away from the rest of the island. Sapphire Tip The north-western tip of the island that has been somewhat hallowed out for the underwater vessals. It also connects to the HEROES-A Base underwater. Topaz Tip An artifical desert with sand and rocks all over the place. It is used for training and for housing the most powerful weapons the team has. Onyx Tip Vehicles ' 'Land *H-Cruiser - This large hovercraft can carry up to 5 members at a time. It's heavily armored and comes with weapons out the wazoo. It can take up damage from just about anything, but over time the armor will beak off *H5 Titan - A lightweight all-terrain vehicle that combines a Formula 1 race car with an offroad buggy. Originally made by Arnold Derik, but modified for the use for HEROES Squad's operations, it can carry up to 2 people. Its long engine located at the back of the vehicle contains 700hp. The car can go from 0 to 60mph in 2.9 seconds, and has a top speed of 196 mph. The Titan includes special tires that can switch treads instantaneously (Slick tires, offroad tires, and spiked tires, for ice). It includes minature bombs that drop from the vehicle's undercarriage and explode on contact, and also has an ion blaster that burns so bright, that it can actually cut through metal, but only good for one usage. * 'Sea' *''' E-Sub - A large underwater vehicle that is the size of a large boat. Armed with torpedos and guns, the E-Sub is more of a tank thant a submarine. * * R-Fortress - A large fortress in the sky that the HEROES have attached with the HEROES Air Base, that pretty much forms It's hanger. It can detatch into 5 different ships that can rejoin to make the Sky Heroic Robot. '''Air *HEROES Air Base - A giant air carrier, this lays under the HQ and will only come out when or if the Island becomes invaded or too dangerous. Not much is known about this as Markus is secretly building it. * * 'Other' *Project TOGETHER - a new expermintal device that helps the team with combat. Little is known about it as Markus keeps his mouth shut about it. He has only told one other person, and they are unknown Members ' Each member of HEROES has his/her own experties that make them outstanding in each way. They also share a colored ring for communication, each with thier signiture colors. Markus the Technohound Markus was the very first member and is considered the leader of the HEROES Squad. He being very intelligent and with powers over magnetism and elecricity, he was able to create armor and weapons (Cyber Sword, Lazer Mace and Magnet Buster) for himself. While he is pretty quick on his feet and somewhat agile due to his training, his body isn't fully able to do some of the things people his age can do due to him being in a radiation induced coma. His symbol is the Red Ring. Aqua the Dragoness Aqua was recruited by Biggston himself. She being the second member of HEROES gives her rights that some other members wouldn't have. Her expertice and relationship with aquatic life gave her a spot in the squad as it's aquatics expert (duh). Her symbol is the Blue Ring. Charlot The Koala Markus found Charlot while he was looking for new members for HEROES. Admiring her technology he uprgaded it and asked her to join. Not knowing much about her, he was glad to hear a yes from her. She is the 4th member, with her symbol being the Yellow Ring. She is the oldest character in the squad.She is the 2rd in command and advisor for Markus, in case he is unable to lead. Sam the Rabbit Markus recruited Sam for his abilities that make him a valuable asset to the team, especially for his mostly unrivalled speed making him the speedster of the squad. Plus if Sam wasn't here, who else is going to say horribly bad one liners? Probably someone else... He is the 5th and currently youngest member of the group. His symbol is the Green Ring and the position of 3rd In command. Ravoka the Wolf Markus sees Ravoka as a powerful fighter on the team, being trained in the ancient martial art of Triex for five years. With his enhanced strength and speed, along with his retractable knuckle spikes and dark energy manipulation abilities, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Ravoka is the 6th member of the group. His symbol is the Black Ring. Theta the Otter Theta was recruited by Markus into the team for his abnormal plasma and energy beam powers. Being asked to join such an elite group of heroes has given him a sense of pride. Because of this, in battle he sometimes gets overconfident and cocky, which mostly leads him into trouble, but he is strong and capable enough to get himself out of danger soon enough. His symbol is the Cyan Ring. Dawn the Kuikon Dawn is not really known for fighting at all, but Markus recruited her for her high knowledge in the medical field and other nursing practices. Because of this, she is appointed as the team's medic. Her symbol is the Purple Ring. Xeno the Hedgehog Xeno ended up joining the team after he settled his grudge with Ravoka and teamed up with him. Having the ability to essentially make anything out of nothing, Xeno is consider a valuabe asset to the team. Xeno is 10th member of the team. His symbol is the Silver Ring. 'Enemies Lord Shiori An empress from a far off galaxy who lost almost everything. Taking refuge on Mobius, she plots a take over to start anew. She eventually marries Saren Arterius and adopts a daughter, Erya Bernadette, who begins to greatly effect the Dark Empress' inner darkness. Saren Arterius: He's a terrorist who has a complete disregard for life. Though he prefers to be called an 'Agent of Anarchy' While he may act like a fool by doing silly actions like flipping everybody off on live T.V, that doesn't disguise the fact that he is a stone cold killer who is willing to commit genocide in order to get what he wants, currently he and Xavek are Shiori's Heralds. Though Xavek does keep in contact with Exspira. Lord Zugon: He is Sam's nemesis and a threat to G.U.N. Both just happen to be related to HEROES. Lord Zugon leads his large armies of mutants in hopes of destroying all life on Mobius. If he isn't one of the more dangerous enemies already, he has Kia on his side. Dr. Tungsten: A middle-aged racoon who is a chemist and a terrorist. Even though he serves his 703-year sentence in prison, he always finds a way to escape somehow. Persesys: One of the most dangerous foes the HEROES squad will ever face. If not the most dangerous, Persesys is a sadistic robot that has goals of destroying all life on Mobius, and this includes his allies, too. Exspira: A trans-Dimensional Mobian from a dystopian realm, he has heard of the HEROES squad and loathes them. Quite possibly one of their most unpredictable enemies, he will stop at nothing to see Markus and Borka burn in his black flames along with anyone else who stands against him. Moros C. Nekrozia: Moros isn't exactly an enemy. He's only interested in doing whatever he wants, as he is the embodiment of the dimensional void. He doesn't follow various laws and does what he wants, thus putting him on the bad side of the law and the HEROES Squad. Even so, he is just as likely to help them as much as he is to oppose them. Episodes/OVAs (RPs) #Demonic Revival! Return of the Blacklust Clan 4/15/2015 - #Red Letter Day - (TBA) #Mystery of the Raygon Emeralds -part 1- (TBA) #Mystery of the Raygon Emeralds -part 2- (TBA) # (blank) # (blank) # The Grand Finale! Fall of The HEROES (TBA) # Mutation (TBA) 'Trivia' *This is based off of Spiderman's Warriors (Ultimate Spiderman Web Warriors) and The Avengers * As well as Super Sentai >.> <.< Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Good